Smasher
The Smasher is one of the five upgrade choices from Tank. Unlike other Tank upgrades, it becomes selectable at Level 30. It may further upgrade into the Landmine. Design The Smasher features a circular body placed on a black hexagon, like the Dominator. However, it has no cannon. Technical It's meant to smash into other tanks. It has no cannon and serves as a melee class. Upgrading any bullet stats doesn't do anything. It is faster than the Tank and has a greater field of vision. When upgraded to the Smasher, bullet speed, damage, penetration, and reload disappear and the 4 remaining stats can be upgraded to 10. Same with the Landmine. Strategy * Avoid Necromancers at all costs, as they can overwhelm you. * Avoid Overseers and Overlords, as their high damage can easily kill even maxed-out health Smashers. * Avoid any speedy bullet builds, usually those in the Sniper branch as well as any other Smashers or Boosters. * Avoid Motherships and Alpha Pentagons. * Attack cornered or unaware tanks. * Destroyers are faster than the Smasher if they use their gun's recoil, so it is best to catch them off guard. * It Makes a perfect guard/teammate for any tank with high damage, such as the Penta Shot or Octotank as well as Overseers & Overlords as their weakness is no defense. * Farming, especially in the Pentagon Nest, is perhaps the safest and quickest way to level up until you reach level 45, as few tanks beyond low level ones are especially susceptible to this class. * It is useful to upgrade ALL bullet stats and farm until you are lvl 30, run away from the war to an empty space, upgrade to Smasher, and Voila, all your bullets stats will transfer to skill points, so that you can decide AGAIN which stats should be fit for your own rammer build! Trivia *The developers previously wanted the Smasher to be a secret tank branch, however, many have already found it and it has been revealed in the changelog after everyone realized its existence. * It is the first pure melee class, having nothing but Body Damage to defend itself. * Once the upgrade is achieved, the skill upgrade screen is changed so that the bullet-related upgrade bars would read "Upgrade to Windows 10". This is probably a nod to Microsoft's shady upgrade tactics and the alleged uselessness of the operating system. It may also been due to the fact that that was the last day to upgrade to Windows 10. However, it has been removed in the July 31st Update. * This is one of the five tanks that automatically have auto spin activated, the other being the Landmine, Auto 3 and Auto 5. * There used to be a class called the Mega Smasher which was a Tier 4 upgrade from this tank, but it was removed on August 7 since the only bonus it had to the Smasher was additional knockback reduction. * Just like the Polygons, the Smasher can only use Body Damage to defend itself. * As of 7th of August, when you choose this class, the bullet stats completely disappear. The remaining stats have a bigger max level (10 points instead of 7). * On 7 August, the Smasher and its upgrades' knockback reduction ability is removed. * If you accidentally upgrade skill points to one of the bullet stats, when you upgrade to Smasher the stats will become skill points again. This is a tricky strategy for anyone who would like to be a Landmine later on. Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 2 Tanks Category:Tanks Category:Upgrades